One For The Road
by SpecialHell
Summary: Sort of Post-Ep for "Up in Smoke." Gibbs shows up at Tony's place.


Tony was surprised to hear a knock at his door so late at night. Even more so when he answered the door to Gibbs.

"Hey," was all he could say. Gibbs didn't answer and Tony quickly moved aside to let his boss in. "Everything ok?"

Again Gibbs didn't answer. He walked past Tony and into the kitchen. Tony followed with a confused expression. When they got to the kitchen, Gibbs simply stood at the counter, not looking at Tony. Sensing the mood, Tony reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out a bottle of scotch. Without a word he retrieved two glasses and poured them each a slug of the amber liquid. Gibbs took his and downed it in one. Tony was swift to refill the glass. This time Gibbs merely swirled the drink; gazing into it. Tony sipped at his for a moment before breaking the silence.

"So."

It was all he said, and Gibbs huffed out a laugh. After another long silence Gibbs brought the drink to his lips, sipped and then spoke one name on a sigh.

"Ryan."

"Ah," Tony replied. "I see. Dr. Ryan got into your head."

"She said she wanted me to let her in," Gibbs said ruefully. Tony exhaled heavily before refilling their glasses.

"Let me guess. You gave her what she asked for. Turned out not to be what she wanted."

"You could say that," Gibbs replied, taking another swig. Silence reigned for a while longer before Tony heaved a sigh.

"If we're gonna do the 'lamenting about women' thing, I suggest we move somewhere we don't have to stand up." Tony picked up the scotch bottle and shook it enticingly. Gibbs chuckled before following Tony out into the living room. They sat on the couch and Tony watched Gibbs carefully.

"It's over," Gibbs spoke in time. "She left. Said she couldn't be with someone…" Gibbs stopped and took another swig of his drink. Tony waited. It wasn't often Gibbs came to him with a problem, and he didn't want to say something prematurely. Tony didn't like Ryan, but Gibbs obviously did. "She can't be with someone who's in love with someone else."

That gave Tony pause. To give himself more time, he took a drink. Gibbs was looking at him sideways, and Tony didn't know what to say.

"I assume we're not talking about Shannon?" Tony knew that was what cost Gibbs his last three marriages, but it seemed to be fading with time. Gibbs would always love Shannon and Kelly, but their memories were now a pleasant part of his life rather than a painful reminder of his perceived failings.

"No," Gibbs replied, taking a sip of his drink with that bittersweet smile back in place. "No, he's definitely still alive."

"Oh." Tony just looked at Gibbs. He didn't think he was hearing things. Gibbs had definitely said 'he' just then. "What makes her think that?" It was all Tony could think to say, and he knew how dumb it sounded. They both knew he was avoiding the question he really wanted to ask.

"Apparently it's written all over my face," Gibbs replied; sarcasm clearly evident. Gibbs finished his drink and held his glass out for another. Tony obliged, making a mental note to fetch the spare bedding since Gibbs wouldn't be driving anywhere tonight. Tony finished off his own drink before putting down his glass and standing up.

"Luckily for you, I have the perfect break-up remedy."

Gibbs looked up at Tony sceptically. The younger man simply grinned back before heading over to the DVD cabinet.

"Abby and I do this any time one of us goes through a break-up. Movies, popcorn, booze. Repeat as necessary. Trust me, you'll be right as rain by morning. Well, aside from the hangover."

Gibbs shook his head with a soft laugh as Tony enacted his plan.

(~*~*~*~)

Tony looked over at Gibbs as the credits rolled on the second movie of the night. It was the 1960 version of The Time Machine, during which Tony spent a lot of time detailing all the ways it was superior to the 2002 remake. Gibbs surprised Tony when he revealed that he'd read and owned the book.

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked tentatively. Gibbs laughed softly and looked at Tony.

"I was never upset about the break up, Tony."

It took a moment for Tony to understand, but when he did Gibbs laughed at the 'oh' his mouth formed.

"You just didn't like how she 'shrinked' you. Like to keep your private thoughts private, even from someone you're sleeping with?"

"When that's all it is, yeah."

"And that's all it was?"

"For me."

"Because you're in love with someone else?"

Gibbs didn't answer right away, and Tony felt maybe he'd overstepped. The thought that Gibbs had come to him when he was upset, coupled with his use of 'he' gave Tony hope. He'd blame the scotch if he had to.

"Yeah," Gibbs eventually spoke. "Because I'm in love. Have been for a while now."

"Well, if you don't mind my asking," Tony leaned forward, swirling the scotch in his glass. "Why aren't you there? With him? Instead of nursing your pride on a sofa with your SFA."

Gibbs stared at Tony, who held the older man's gaze even while swallowing convulsively. After a long moment, Tony looked away.

"Y'know what; it's none of my business. I didn't mean to pry. I-" Tony's words were cut off by Gibbs' lips on his. The taste of whiskey was strong, and it flashed across Tony's mind that Gibbs wasn't in any condition for this. That thought was quickly squashed when Gibbs' hand came up to stroke the back of Tony's head. They parted when the need for breath made itself known. Tony looked into Gibbs' eyes, trying to make sense of what was happening. He laughed aloud when his eyes wandered to the floor. Gibbs followed his gaze to see their two glasses on the floor, whiskey seeping into the carpet. Gibbs joined Tony in laughing as they turned back towards each other.

"I'll clean that up," Gibbs offered.

"Leave it," Tony replied immediately, a mischievous glint in his eye. "I want to hear you say it."

Gibbs gave a lopsided smirk before pulling Tony close again. His expression became serious as he whispered. "I love you, Tony."

"Wow," Tony sighed. Gibbs' sincere expression left him breathless. Leaning forward slowly, Tony placed a soft kiss on Gibbs' lips.

"I love you too, Gibbs."

They smiled at each other for a while before drifting back together again.

"I guess we don't need the rest of the break-up plan," Tony asked jokingly between kisses. Gibbs laughed before standing up and pulling Tony with him towards the bedroom.

"I have a much better way to spend the evening."

The End.


End file.
